2016
]] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2016'. Shows Series premieres * January 18 - The HALO Effect * January 30 - Power Rangers Dino Super Charge * February 1 - Paradise Run * March 12 - School of Rock * April 10 - The Other Kingdom * May 2 - The Loud House * June 3 - All in With Cam Newton * July 5 - Crashletes * July 9 - Legendary Dudas * August 13 - Regal Academy * September 9 - Jagger Eaton's Mega Life * October 3 - Kuu Kuu Harajuku * October 24 - Rank the Prank * November 8 - Rusty Rivets Season premieres * January 15 - The Fairly OddParents, season 10. * June 13 - Harvey Beaks, season 2. * June 15 - Shimmer and Shine, season 2. * June 21 - Rabbids Invasion, season 3 on Nicktoons. * September 16 - Crashletes, season 2. * November 9 - The Loud House season 2 ** Henry Danger, season 3. ** Game Shakers, season 2. ** School of Rock, season 2. * October 15 - SpongeBob SquarePants, season 10. * October 22 - The Thundermans, season 4. * November 9 - The Loud House, season 2. * November 20 - Pig Goat Banana Cricket, season 2 on Nicktoons. Series finales * February 27 - 100 Things to Do Before High School * June 25 - Bella and the Bulldogs * June 29 - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, three seasons * July 29 - Sanjay and Craig, three seasons * September 12 - Breadwinners, two seasons * October 23 - As Told by Ginger, three seasons. Aired its last episode for the US on The Splat. * December 11 - Rabbids Invasion Specials * June 18 - Danger & Thunder * September 16 - Booby Trapped * November 23 - The Double Dare Reunion Special * December 9 - Albert Australian TV series * September 26 - Hi-5 House premiered its third season on Nick Jr. * Play Along with Sam premiered on Nick Jr. Movies Theatrical * June 3 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows Made-for-TV * May 28 - Lost in the West * November 26 - Legends of the Hidden Temple Comics * January 26 - Harvey Beaks #1: Inside Joke Home video releases * January 26 - Nickelodeon Favorites: Whiskers & Paws * March 15 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past * April 19 - Dive In and Roll Out * May 24 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Beyond the Known Universe * June 7 - The SpongeBob Movie Collection (box set) * July 12 - Blaze and the Monster Machines: Fired Up! * August 2 - Paw Patrol: Sports Day * October 11 - A Very Nick Jr. Christmas * November 1 - Paw Patrol: Pups Save Christmas * December 13 ** The Legend of Korra: The Complete Series ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Earth's Last Stand Events * September 9 - NickMusic begins broadcasting with Pharrell Williams' Happy, replacing MTV Hits Nickelodeon character debuts * The Fairly OddParents: Chloe Carmichael * The Loud House: Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Howard and Harold McBride, Bobby Santiago, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Agnes Johnson, Mr. Grouse, Flip, Mick Swagger, Albert People * January 6 - Pat Harrington Jr. dies * January 10 - David Bowie dies * January 26 - Abe Vigoda dies * February 3 - Joe Alaskey dies * May 19 - Alan Young dies * June 7 - Russell Hicks steps down from his position of President, Content Development and Production * August 19 - Jack Riley dies * November 26 - Ron Glass dies * December 28 - Debbie Reynolds dies 2016